


Insomnia

by Mercyfulkate



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Addiction, Coke, Drugs, M/M, Old ghouls, Sex, Submissive Water, Water & Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyfulkate/pseuds/Mercyfulkate
Summary: Drugs. Alpha & Water.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the great Bearfeat42 <3 thanks girly this was a lot of fun to write.

“Alpha! Hey, where’s Alpha?” Water reached out knocking over his glass as his hand searched mindlessly for his lighter. He looked to his left, ready to ask again whoever he was sitting next to him where his friend was when he realized he couldn’t remember how he got there.

“Excuse me.” He stood up and tried to take a drag of his cigarette, noticing it was not lit he tossed it down on the table.  He stumbled down the hall with his hand out in front of him just in case he should fall.

The further he walked the quieter it got, the music now behind him just a soft hum. The hall was dark, a few framed pictures here and there, but otherwise barren.

“Alpha? You down here?” He called out as reached the end, there was a door to his left and one to his right.

The one of the right was cracked open, light bleeding through, it casted a soft glow across Waters face.

‘Fuck it.’ He thought. He shrugged his shoulders as he pushed through the door finding Alpha instantly.

There were only two of them sitting on the couch. Alpha. And the man sitting on his lap.

Water couldn’t take his eyes off them.

The man was considerably shorter, dark hair and dark eyes. And his lips, his lips looked swollen.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind the man leaned in, kissing his friend.

And Alpha encouraged it, he bit the other man’s lip, tugging him closer, their tongues danced together outside of their mouths. It was fascinating.

Water still couldn’t take his eyes off them.

His cheeks burned with something he couldn’t name. Embarrassment? Lust? Jealously? He didn’t know.

The two on the couch parted, the man caught sight of Water and smiled, nodding to Alpha as he whispered something into his ear.

Water wanted nothing more than to leave, pretend he hadn’t seen Alpha kissing this stranger. But he couldn’t. His feet acted as if they were rooted to the ground.

Alpha turned, a bright smile on his face as his eyes took in Waters presence.

“Water! Please, come in! Sit with us.” He called out, patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

Only now did Water’s leg listen, bringing him towards the couch he couldn’t help the blush that fanned out across his face as he thought about the kiss he just witnessed. He sat down turning towards the two to mask his awkwardness.

‘What the fuck am I doing here?’ He thought to himself as he rested his left arm on the back on the couch, his right reaching down, tugging on the hem on his shirt. It was a nervous habit, and it made Alpha smirk.

The man on his friend’s lap raised his arm, presenting his hand steadily in front of Alpha’s face. His other hand grabbed a small bag from the pocket on his shirt. It was clear. And instantly Water knew what Alpha was doing in here. He poured a decent amount of its contents into the crease between his pointer and middle finger.

Alpha stared into Waters eyes as he leaned down pressing his left nostril closed, he took a deep breath in and dragged his nose across the man’s hand. He smirked, and opened his mouth. Taking the man’s fingers deep into his mouth, sucking whatever was left of the line.

Water continued to play with the hem of his shirt. He broke eye contact with Alpha, this was all to intimate. Still unsure why he was here. He found his legs unwilling to give him leave. He was stuck. The man moaned and it brought Waters attention back to the couple in front of him. The man’s fingers dropped from Alpha’s mouth.

“Come here, Water.” Alpha spoke softly. Water scooted over, his knee touching Alpha’s leg.

Alpha took his own finger into his mouth, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked on it. He released it and dipped his finger into the baggie coating the tip completely. He pulls his finger out, tapping it out over the opening of the bag letting the loose contents fall back inside.

“Closer, Water. Come closer.” He leaned forward not entirely sure what his friend wanted.

“Open your mouth for me.” Water blushed, his cheeks burned with the realization of what Alpha was about to do. He opened his mouth. Finding the moment too much for him he closed his eyes as Alpha’s finger dipped into his mouth. He ran his finger behind his lip and across his gums. Without thinking he closed him mouth around Alpha’s finger, sucking it into his mouth further. He swirled his tongue trying to gain more and when he found it was all gone he nibbled at the tip on Alpha’s finger.

He opened his eyes to find Alpha staring right at him. He smiled.

“Alex, do you have rest I asked for?” He asked the man, but never broke his stare with Water. Water found his heart beating hard in his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs, Alpha, or both. But he liked it.

Alex jumped off Alpha’s lap, dancing to the other side of the room he opened a box on a dresser that was pushed up against the wall. Water kissed the tip of Alpha’s finger before he pulled it from his mouth. Water looked absolutely star struck. And Alpha found the look intoxicating. He stood, bringing Water up with him.

“Here’s the rest Alpha.” He stood up on his toes, placing a soft kiss on each cheek as he dropped a bag into Alpha’s hand.

“Let me know how it goes..” He called out as Water and Alpha walked out, neither looked back or bothered to answer. Both stuck in their own thoughts. Water walked in front of his friend, he could feel the pulse of the music, it lived in his hips now. And as he walked his confidence grew. Just before they reached the end of the hall Alpha placed his hand on the small of Waters back and guided him towards the front door. His heat felt delicious. It was hard for Water to think of anything other than the hand guiding him. Once outside the cold winter breeze hit Waters cheeks, almost sobering he frowned a bit as the high lessened.

Alpha spun him around, Waters back hitting the front door. He pinned him there, smiling at his friend.

“I didn’t know you like coke, Water.” Water frowned. He had never planned on trying it. But with Alpha, it seemed okay, fun even.

“I didn’t either.” He laughed as he answered Alpha.

“Would you like some more?” Water found himself seriously considering the question. He looked up into his friend’s eyes and found nothing but pure mischief.

“I think I would.”

“You think?” alpha smirked at Water as he playfully teased him.

“Shut up, Alpha.”

Alpha reached into his pocket pulling out the bag, again he licked his finger and dipped it into the bag. He raised his hand up, and Water opened his mouth patiently waiting for Alpha to gift him his candy coated finger. This time he kept his eyes open as Alpha place his finger into his mouth. It tasted just like last time. But watching Alpha watching him did something to Water. He could feel him everywhere. His body broke out in a feeling of pins and needles. It was intoxicating. Alpha was intoxicating. Alpha pulled his finger from his mouth and for a moment nothing happened. Neither of them moved. But then Alpha’s eyes dropped, staring dreamlike at Water’s lips. Water’s breath caught at the back of his throat. It was painful. But he liked it. His friend stepped in closer, almost stepping on Water’s toes, and he closed the distance between the two of them.

At first it was soft and sweet. Their lips barely touching. Water fisted his hand into the hem of Alpha’s shirt pulling him impossibly closer so they were chest to chest. Alpha wedged his knee in between Water’s legs and placed his hands on his hips, his grip is vice like, Water would definitely have bruises in the morning. The thought only turned him on more. He opened his mouth a bit wider and latched onto Alpha’s lip sucking it into his mouth causing their heads to crash into each other.

Water took his free hand and dropped it down in between them, he easily found the button to Alphas slacks and popped it open, sliding his hand in without a second though as he griped his friends growing erection.

“Alpha, tell me you want this. Tell me you want me.” He groans as Alpha twitches in his hand.

“I want this. I want you.” Alpha drops his head down to the side of Water’s neck, he sinks his teeth in deeply, soft and sweet out the window. He places his hand on Water’s shoulder and pushes him down roughly to his knees. It was dark enough outside that no one would see. And if they did it would just look like Alpha was waiting to be let in.

Water dragged the zipper down slowly, delicately, he wanted to savor this moment. He reached in and pulled out Alpha’s cock. It was impressive. Gorgeous even. Water’s mouth filled with saliva in anticipation and he swallowed it down so he wouldn’t drool. He kissed the head of his friend’s cock, lovingly at first, like they had kissed earlier. But it wasn’t just Alpha ended up driving crazy, he found himself unable to hold back and took as much as he could into his mouth. It stretched the corners of his lips and he could feel a slight tear but found he didn’t care. All he cared about was currently thrusting in and out of his mouth.

He wrapped his hand around the rest and massaged. He could feel his saliva coating the entire length as he bobbed his head back and forth. He could feel Alpha’s legs shaking. He wouldn’t last long. He looked up at his friend and let his cock fall out of his mouth.

“Fuck, you taste so good.”

Alpha grabbed his dick pumping himself with his own hand, and guided himself back into Water’s mouth. His mouth was so wet. He was so wet. Completely saturated in Waters saliva. It felt incredible. He fisted his other hand into Waters long hair, pulling his face to match his thrusts.

“Water, fuck, fuck!”

Water braced himself and tried to steady his breathing so he wouldn’t choke on Alpha.

Alpha came hard, and long. Just pouring into Waters mouth. And he took it, he kept swallowing everything Alpha gave him. He leaned back, letting Alpha fall out of his mouth. He kissed him, and lovely licked him clean as Alpha stood above him trying to clear himself of the fog his climax brought. He waited until Alpha stopped twitching and placed him back neatly into his slacks.

He stood slowly, kneeling that long on the concrete made his knees ache. When he stood up fully and looked up at Alpha, smiling.

“Come home with me, yes?”

Water raised his brow as his friend spoke.

“Yes.”

 

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank Bearfeat again for the prompt. <3

Water woke with a dry mouth and a killer headache.

‘What the fuck happened last night?’ He thought to himself. With his eyes still closed kicked a foot out from under the sheets to help cool down. He should just go shower but he wasn’t ready to get out of bed.

He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, trying to fight the waves of nausea he was feeling.

It worked, and for a moment he thought he might fall back asleep. But there was a dip in the bed, someone turned over and pulled Water close to them, cradling him into their chest. The heat felt incredible but it brought back his nausea. Water opened his eyes as his head began to spin.

He remembered everything. The party, Alpha kissing Alex, him & Alpha kissing, the drugs.. Alpha guiding him out, and being pinned against the door..

Water closed his eyes and was bombarded with more. A trail of clothes littered from the living room to the bedroom. Them fucking. Alpha was so rough with him. He loved it.

“Mmhm, you’re still here Water.” Alpha spoke softly into his hair. He sounded absolutely adorable still lost in sleep.

“Alpha, what happened last night?” Water whispered, unsure if he had actually spoken at all.

“You don’t remember?” Alpha questioned, the sleep fading fast from his voice.

“I do, but.. What was that, between us?” Water was losing his mind. He had been so jealous last night of Alex. Sitting on Alpha’s lap like that, kissing him – have they? His mind wondered. He couldn’t stop it. He was getting upset the more he thought about it.

Water turned over in Alpha’s arms, looking him in the eyes. Would he lie to him? Would he say it was nothing?

“Honestly, Water.” Alpha reached up brushing Water’s hair back out of his eyes and he smiled. He’d never seen his friend so unsure of himself. Water always put forward this strong, confident persona. He wasn’t sure what had changed.

“It should have happened a long time ago. Can’t you feel it?” Alpha weaved his fingers in Waters hair at the nape of his neck.

“Can’t you feel the heat?” He dipped his head forward, placing a delicate kiss on Waters lips. Water didn’t know what to say. He’d struggled hard with his feelings for Alpha. Never knowing how he felt. If he said anything, and Alpha didn’t feel the same way.. He had never wanted to risk their friendship. Was he willing to risk it now?

“What about Alex?” Alpha did his best not to laugh. He smiled instead and placed another kiss on Waters lips.

“Alex who?” Water didn’t appreciate the joke.

“Alpha, I need to know. Is there anything there?” Water had never been so nervous before. The palms of his hands began to sweat. He dragged his bottom lip in between his teeth in an attempt to expel some of his nervous energy.

“No. We’ve only ever kissed. I met him through someone I used to party with. We do a little coke, and kiss a little. That’s all.” Water nodded, not knowing what to say he went for humor.

“What was the question?” They both laughed. Alpha wrapped his arms around Water, placing a kiss on his forehead. Water indulged Alpha’s need to cuddle a little while longer but the urge to shower became overwhelming so he untangled himself from his lover.

“Hey.” Alpha called out as Water made his way to the bathroom. He paused, running his fingers through his hair trying to tame its mess.

“Yeah.” Water looked over his shoulder expectantly.

“Hi.”  Water raised his brow, smirking at Alpha, gave his ass a quick shake and continued his walk to the shower.

“Are you coming? My back isn’t going to wash itself.” He called out as he rounded the corner.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this chapter short, while it is an important one, I want to get on with the story.


End file.
